fleetyardfandomcom-20200213-history
Klingon Positions
These positions are tose avalible on every Klingon vessel in one form or another. =Command= Commanding Officer Every vessel has a single commanding officer responsible for the safety of his crew and the success of thier mission. He has final accountiblity for any actions taken by his crew. The honour of the ship and her crew resides in the desisions of the commanding officer. First Officer He is responsible for representing the CO to the Crew, as well as insuring the orders of the CO are carried out. He makes sure all stations are operating at peak efficiency. In times of crisis, the XO may be required to remove the Commander from his position. He is generally the Weapons Officer on Klingon vessels as well, and is responsible for the Commanders safety. S/he is also responsible to remove a Commander if he fails to perform his duty. Second Officer A function aboard a starship, a second officer assumes command of the ship when both the captain and first officer are unavailable. Traditionally, the second officer holds the rank of Soghla'. The second officer is a department head aboard the ship first, and a second officer second. He rarely is involved in the day to day command of the starship or starbase the way the captain or first officer is. It is standard procedure for the second officer to accompany the away team. =Weapons/Tactical= Weapons Officer The Weapons Officer , is the vessels gunman. S/he is responsible for the ships weapon system, and is also the COs tactical advisor in Star Ship Combat matters. Very often Tactical Officers are also trained in ground combat and small unit tactics. There is much more to tactical than simply overseeing the weapons console on the bridge. Tactical maintains the weapons systems aboard the ship/starbase, maintaining and reloading photons magazines. Tactical planning and current Intelligence analysis is also overseen by the tactical department. Second Weapons Officer The Second Weapons Officer assists the Weapons Officer in the daily work; in issues regarding tactical and any administrative matters. If required the Deputy must be able to take command of the Tactical department. Gunner The Gunner backs up the Weapons Officer in the operations of the vessels weapons systems. He also assumes the Weapon's Officers Duties when he is engaged else where. =Security= Commader of the Guard As the Chief Security Officer , her/his duty is to ensure the safety of ship and crew. The Chief of Security takes it as their personal duty to protect the Commanding/Executive Officer on away teams. She/he is also responsible for people under arrest and the safety of guests, liked or not. S/he also is a department head and a member of the senior staff, responsible for all the crew members in her/his department and duty rosters. Security could be called the 24th century police force. Executive of the Guard The Executive of the Guard assists the Commader of the Guard in the daily work; in issues regarding security and any administrative matters. If required the Deputy must be able to take command of the Security department. Qas DevwI The Das DevwI' Is the Ground Forces commander on a Klingon vessel. On some vessels he is also the Commander of the Guard. His job is the same as a Marine Commander on Star Fleet Vessel. The Qas DevwI commands 15 Squads of 5 Klingons each. As such thier maybe more than one Qas DevwI on any vessel and the senior most serves as the over all commander. Leader The Squad Leader trains and supervises Warriors in Security/Combat operations, Repairs and Protocols. He is also responsible for the welfare of all Warriors under his command. Is required to lead and command the squad in and out of combat. Provide training for the squad both physically and mentally. Maintains order and disipline. Warrior The Warrior is the basic solider of the Empire. He is charged with up holding the orders of those placed above him. He is the one who will defend the ship if ever boarded and maintains security on the ship. He is also required to engage in combat situations as the Commanding Officer deems necessary. =Flight Control= Flight Control Officer Origninaly known as helm, or Flight Control Officer, CONN incorporates two job, Navigation and flight control. A Flight Control Officer must always be present on the bridge of a starship. S/he plots courses, supervises the computers piloting, correcting any flight deviations and pilots the ship manually when needed. The Flight Control Officer is the senior most CONN Officer aboard, serving as a Senior Officer, and Chief of the Personnel under him/her. Second Flight Control Officer The Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer is the second-in-command of the Flight Control Department, and is able to assume the duties of Chief Flight Control Officer on a temporary or permanent basis as so needed. Pilot These are additional Flight Control Officers. They also fly all small spacecrafts aboard a starship or Starbase (Shuttles, Runabouts, Captain's yacht etc.) are flown by Pilots. This is often the proving ground for new Flight Control Officers. Her/his direct superior is the Second Flight Control Officer. =Operations= Operations Officer The Operations Officer has the primary responsibility of ensuring that ship functions, such as the use of the lateral sensor array, do not interfere with one and another. S/he must prioritize resource allocations, so that the most critical activities can have every chance of success. If so required, s/he can curtail shipboard functions if s/he thinks they will interfere with the ship's current mission or routine operations.The Operations Officer is a Department head, and a member of the Senior Staff. Second Operations Officer The Operations Officer cannot man the bridge at all times. Extra personnel are needed to relive and maintain ship operations. The Second are thus assistants to the Chief, fulfilling his/her duties when required, and assuming the Operations consoles if required at any time. The Second Operations Officer is the second-in-command of the Operations Department, and can assume the role of Chief Operations Officer on a temporary or permanent basis if so needed. Quartermaster The Quartermaster trains and supervises crewmen in Bridge operations, repairs, and protocols and sets the agenda for instruction in general ship and starbase operations for the Boatswain's Mate; maintains the ship's log, the ship's clock, and watch and duty assignments for all Bridge personnel; may assume any Bridge (i.e. CONN) or Operations role (i.e. transporter) as required; and is qualified to temporarily act as Commanding or Executive Officer if so ordered. Quartermasters ensure that all officers and crew perform their duties consistent with KDF directives. The Quartermaster reports to the Executive Officer. Operations The Operations Officer cannot man the bridge at all times. Extra personnel are needed to relive and maintain ship operations. Operations are thus assistants to the Chief, fulfilling his/her duties when required, and assuming the Operations consoles if required at any time. =Engineering= Engineering Officer The Engineering Officer is responsible for the condition of all systems and equipment on board a ship or facility. S/he oversees maintenance, repairs and upgrades of all equipment. S/he is also responsible for the many repairs teams during crisis situations.The Engineering Officer is not only the Department head but also a Senior Officer, responsible for all the crew members in her/his department and maintenance of the duty rosters. Second Engineering Officer The Second Engineering Officer assists the Engineering Officer in the daily work; in issues regarding mechanical, administrative matters and co-ordaining repairs with other departments.If so required the Second Engineering Officer must be able to take over as Chief Engineer, and thus must be versed in current information regarding the ship or facility. Team Leader/Damage Control Assists the Engineer in the daily work; in issues regurading mechanical, inspection of battle damage and co-ordaining repairs with other departments. Oversees all damage repair aboard the ship. Weapons Specalist Is responsible for the functioning and repairs of all weapons systems on board the vessel. Propulsion Specalist Is responsible for functioning and repairs of the energy production systems, Warp Drive, RCS, and Impulse Systems. Sensor/Computer Specalist Is responsible for maintenance and operation of the Deflector, Guidance, Helm, Sensors systems, Computer, Communication systems. Life Support Specalist Is responsible for the structural integrity of the vessel and all reclaimation systems (air, water, food, ect), SIF, IDF, Transporters. =Medical= Medical officer The Medical Officer is responsible for the physical health of the entire crew, but does more than patch up injured crew members. His/her function is to ensure that they do not get sick or injured to begin with, and to this end monitors their health and conditioning with regular check ups. If necessary, the Medical Officer can remove anyone from duty, even a commanding officer. Besides this s/he is available to provide medical advice to any individual who requests it. Additionally the Chief is also responsible for all aspect of the medical deck, such as the Medical labs, Surgical sweats and Dentistry. S/he also is a department head and a member of the Senior Staff and responsible for all the crew members in her/his department and duty rosters. Nurse The Head Nurse oversees all the Nurses currently aboard, ensuring they are assigned to task and working as required in there area. Additionally the Head nurse performs the normal duties of the nurse, assisting the Duty Medical Officer in sickbay. =Sciences= Science Officer The Science Officer is responsible for all the scientific data the ship/facility collects, and the distribution of such data to specific section within the department for analysis. S/he is also responsible with providing the ship's captain with scientific information needed for command decisions. =Imperial Intelligence= Klingon Intelligence is the branch of the Klingon Empire responsible for conducting espionage and covert activities. Agents who fail to accomplish their mission are dishonored and frequently exiled from the Empire. They often hide on a ship as one of her crew serving both their duty to the empire and their duty to ship. They remain hidden to every one onboard including the Commanding Officer. They may take command if it is in the interests of the Empire to do so. If a Agent of the II is discovered their life span is significantly reduced, normally to a few moments. =jeghpu'wI'= Conqured people. More than slaves but less than citizens, this status is given to natives of worlds conqured by the Empire. They serve menial positions on ships, the larger the vesel the more likly the appearance of one of these. Job for a jeghpu'wI' would include cooking, cleaning, moving things...Ect. They would never be allowed in a command area except to clean on the late shift and never to touch a weapon. Most are satified with the way the Klingons treat them. Category:Secrets